


Studious Violet

by AmeliasMistletoe



Series: Paint Chip Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Drabble inspired by the paint chip "studious violet".





	Studious Violet

"Are you always like this?" Thea whined as she hopped up onto my desk.

"Like what?" I snapped defensively, glancing at her for a split second before turning my attention back to the computer.

"Serious. You always act as though the world would end if you made a mistake--it won't, and it's boring," she complained, throwing her head back in annoyance as though I was making her sit here watching me.

"Thea, you know what we do. It _is_ life or death, and I can't afford to be distracted," I mumbled softly, my words trailing off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in under five minutes with very minimal editing. As always, be kind and let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
